


No Detours

by Simplistically_Arid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Boys Kissing, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_Arid/pseuds/Simplistically_Arid
Summary: Levi only wanted to stop at Walmart, but Eren had other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers/ credits where they are due:  
> I do not own the song lyrics "Believe in A Thing Called Love", that belongs to said band The Darkness.  
> Lastly to my brilliant, wonderful Beta reader trainwreckhannah. Without her this story probably would not be posted.

It started out as a simple trip to the grocery store. Levi wanted to drive, the keys in his hands as he walked out of the office, however Eren had other ideas. He ran past Levi and grabbed the keys from his hand. "Hey!" Levi shouted as Eren was already situating himself at the wheel.  
"Get in slowbro!" Eren called from the window. Before they even started on the road Eren was playing with the radio. Levi was going to complain about how this was unnecessary but Eren was determined he would find the perfect station. Five minutes later they were on their way. "We're only stopping at Walmart. No detours." Levi told Eren for the second time. "I know, I know!" Eren laughed, his bright green eyes dancing between the road and Levi.  
As they cruised down the highway Levi looked out the window to watch the stores and cars pass by. With the sun about to set and what they considered the "classics" playing in the background it wasn't so bad. It wasn't every day that he could enjoy something like this.   
He smiled to himself knowing full well that Eren probably had a stupid grin on his face. He could hear the man tapping away on the steering wheel and humming along. It was then he saw Walmart come and go. "Eren," He said turning to his friend. "What up?" Eren asked. "We just passed the store." "I know." Levi blinked. "You know?" Eren nodded. The sky started to turn light pink with hues of dark purple casting a glow in the car that made everything vintage like. "Eren turn around, I thought we agreed no detours." "We did agree, but-" "But nothing you passed the store!"  
Eren glanced at Levi. "Do you trust me?" The car was silent save for the radio. It stayed that way for a while as Eren kept driving, the highway turning into single lanes, buildings became scattered and soon they were out of town and heading to the country. Eren nudged Levi’s shoulder with his right hand. "You okay grumpy pants?" "I'm not a grumpy pants." Levi muttered. Another nudge caused Levi to crack a smile. "Come on this is fun! The great unknown lies before us." Shaking his head Levi went back to looking out the window. This time they were passing farms with the occasional sheep or cow standing on the hillsides. The sun before them was turning shades of red, night looming behind them.  
In the comfortable silence Eren took Levi’s hand. Levi was startled when he felt Erens lips brush against his knuckle. His head whipped toward the driver and saw the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He knew Eren was a flirt so it was natural to think that Eren was just messing with him. But this felt different.   
"Oh OHH THIS SONG!" Eren cried out and turned the volume up. "I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE. JUST LISTEN TO THE RHYTHM OF MY HEART! THERE'S A CHANCE WE COULD MAKE IT NOW. WE'LL BE ROCKING TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN! I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOOVVEEE OOOOOHH!" His voice squeaking and cracking. "That was horrendous, Eren you can't sing to save shit." Levi laughed. "I'll have you know I have a great voice," Eren pretended to pout. "Oh I'm sure you do," Levi replied not thinking that his words had double meanings. By this time night had fallen and it looked like someone had poked tiny holes in black paper and shown a flashlight behind it. Levi was so mesmerized by the stars that he didn't notice Eren had stopped the car and they had parked on some back country road.  
Turning his head Levi felt his heart speed up when he saw Eren looking at him.  
"I thought I said no detours," he joked. Eren leaned towards him and whispered "I know."  
And just like that he was kissing Levi.  
He could feel Levi melting underneath his touch and moaned in delight. Eren deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding across Levi's bottom lip, sending quivers down both of their spines. If it wasn't for the steering wheel he would have had Levi already in his lap, but beggars can't be choosers. The kiss felt like hours of pure delight and neither wanted to stop. Levi began to pull back causing Eren to whine. He leaned forward even more, his hands braced against the cup holders to hold him as he tried to reclaim Levi’s lips. Their lips brushed against each other but Levi again ended the kiss. "You tease!" Eren said as he settled himself back into the driver’s seat. Shifting the car into drive he started back down the road towards town.  
"Were we ever going to Walmart?" Levi asked. Eren took his time to reply. "Well....we would have eventually gotten there." Levi couldn't help but laugh. As they pulled into the Walmart parking lot Levi kissed Eren's cheek. "What was that for?" he grinned. “For the best detour ever." "Why you're welcomed, maybe later I can show you other detours eyy." Wiggling his eyebrows Eren joked while Levi shook his head and got out of the car. As Levi watched Eren strut his way to Walmart he laughed and thought, ‘Maybe some detours aren’t all that bad.’


End file.
